Operation MANGO
by Gracekim1
Summary: A twist in the KND Universe from a book of fairy tales, changes the the puporse of KND slightly. Star-crossed lovers from different season can't be together because of an ancient law. Will the 4 lovers reunite the season and stop Father? Read on to find out...


Operation: M.A.N.G.O.

**Now loading Operation: M.A.N.G.O.**

**Mages**

**Are**

**Now**

**Gathering**

**Operatives**

_It was a cold, winter's night and everywhere was still as the snow fell throughout Virginia._

_It had been 6 months now since Numbuh 1 left to join GKND and we, Sector V, missed him with all our hearts. _

_Not long after, Numbuh 362 stepped down as Supreme leader and appointed Numbuh 5 as her successor. _

_Wally and I were searching through our treehouse in Numbuh 1's room for any of his belongs when a golden flash of light sprang from behind his bed._

_I reached out with my right green sweater arm and felt something smooth and rectagular with my hand._

_I pulled it out and saw a glittery Rainbow monkey-framed pink book with the words 'Fairy tale' in bold, italic purple writing._

"Oh, no! Not cruddy **Rainbow monkeys** again!" Numbuh 4 cried.

"Yay!" I cried as I opened the book.

Just then, a flash of bright white light shone in our eyes; engulfing the whole treehouse as everything went blank.

_When we woke up, we were still in the treehouse but with a slight difference. The briefing room, bedrooms, launching area etc had spring flowers, symbols and word related to spring._

_As we went into the kitchen, Numbuh 5 was wearing a leaf version of her usual pink hat and sporty outfit. _"Morning, Numbuh 3 and 4. Had a good night?" Numbuh 5 asked.

We looked at each other blankly and could only nod at her to answer the question.

"Good. The spring beacon gets lit today to fuel our hopes and dreams as well as our powers" Numbuh 5 explained.

_Spring beacon?! Maybe she means the book of KND?_ I thought.

"The book of KND is kept in a secret vault on the spring Moonbase" Numbuh 5 explained as if she could read my minds. "The spring beacon is like the C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E. and the book of KND rolled into one. It's long sliver pillar connected to the heart of KND in the moonbase, underneath the decommissioning chamber and is lit whenever spring comes which turns into golden sparkles to fuel our hopes and dreams into our powers" she added.

"How do we have powers exactly?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"You haven't been briefed on it yet?! Man, you guys are slow! Alright I'll tell ya:

Long after the DCFDL disappeared without a trace and returned long after Numbuh 1 left, things changed. One night, a golden moon shone in the sky and gave everyone in KND-from KND to GKND- including the evil adults were granted powers linked to each season;

KND has Spring powers of heat and earth, TND+ the evil adults has summer powers of light and fire, KND has Autumn powers of wind and leaves and Teen ninjas + Secret AND(Adults Next Door) operatives got winter power of snow, ice and cold. Child villains got lightening and any new villains created by the change got additional iron and electric powers.

A book called 'Safe of Seasons' had all of the rules that come with the 'game': That anyone in any season can't fall in love with each other, there must be a truce on new year's eve, day, christmas and Independence day and if adult tyranny threatens anyone of all season, they **must** work together to defeat the villain.

So long after that, everyone learnt from their copies of the book how to master their powers.

You guys must have missed the memo of this event, then right?" Numbuh 5 explained.

"Er…yeah" we said, awkwardly.

"Don't worry guys, Numbuh 2 and I will show you the ropes" Numbuh 5 said with a smile.

_-Numbuh 362's point of view-_

_I was in my room, looking at the stars when __**he **__called me on my P.I.P.E.R. just like that._

"Hello? Yeah. Yeah. I miss you too. Can we really meet up in secret? But I'm part of spring and you're summer. Ok…Yeah. Bye" I said.

I sighed in a love-struck way as I continued to stare up at the stars.

_Oh Nigel, how could they send you anyway without me saying good bye or having any say in it?_

_-Numbuh 1's point of view-_

"_Numbuh 74.239, I'm going for a walk" I said to the ginger-haired kid scientist as I left the GKND Jupiter treehouse in my special S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. spaceship._

_I flew back to Earth and waited beside the Rainbow Monkey mountain of sunshine._

_Rachel was waiting for me in the moonlight, her blonde hair swaying in the wind._

"_Hey Nigel, been a long time" Rachel said, softly._

"_I'm back, Rachel" I said._

"_I've missed you, Nigel" Rachel whispered._

"_Me too, Rach" I replied, softly._

_Then a dark figure grabbed Rachel._

"_Nigel!" Rachel cried._

"_Rachel!" I yelled as we tried to touch hand but was pulled away from each other into darkness._

_**I hope you like my latest KND story so far! What season do you want to be on? Want a debate or have suggestions? Then PM me ok?**_

_**Read and review or Father and his villain crew will get you!**_


End file.
